Yuuko And The Chō
by michiko16
Summary: Yuuko Chii came to the human world to gather the four season of Chōs or Butterflies. She needs to gather four season of Chōs to fulfill her one only wish- to see the person who is very special and dear to her. She only have one year to collect the four season of Chōs. Will she able to gather it and fulfil her own wish?
1. Chapter 1: Yuuko and The Test

**Chapter 1:** **Yuuko and The Test**

Yuuko and Kuro came to the human world. Yuuko has a very long straight hair with ruby eyes and looks like a 15 year old girl. Kuro has a spiky black hair with brown eyes and he is a tall man and he looks like mid-20s man.

"At last we are here in human world.", Yuuko Chii smile.

"Indeed. So what will you going to do?", Kuro asks her.

"I need to take the test to get the chō cage.", Yuuko answer.

"Why you are going to get the chō cage?", Kuro asks her again.

"I need to get the chō cage because I need to collect four season of chōs.", Yuuko answers him back.

"Where do you get the four season of chōs?", Kuro asks her again.

"I will get them from four people who has strong powers who needs help.", Yuuko answers him back.

"Will you be able to sense the four people who has strong powers who needs help?", Kuro asks her again.

"Yes I can when the chō cage will glow.", Yuuko answers him back.

"Why do you need the four season of chōs?", Kuro asks her again.

"I need the four season of chōs so I can fulfill my wish.", Yuuko answers him.

"What is your wish?", Kuro asks her again.

"My wish is to meet someone who is very special and dear to me. So I will do my best, Kuro-san.", Yuuko answers him with a smile.

"Good. The test that you need to do to get the chō cage is to help other people.", Kuro points his index finger to Yuuko.

"I see. So should we search for the people who needs help, Kuro-san?", Yuuko grabs Kuro's hands.

So they walk to town and they saw a flower viewing or what people called Hanami. Yuuko is amaze by the beauty of the cherry blossoms and plum blossoms.

"Ah so it's spring here eh? Yuuko, I will buy something to eat so stay here in the bench and don't talk to strangers.", Kuro said.

"Okay.", Yuuko smile.

Suddenly, a three guys come near Yuuko.

"Hey, do you want to drink some tea with us?" one of the three guys asks her.

"Sure.", Yuuko smile.

When Kuro saw Yuuko goes with the three guys, Kuro uses the air to push those three guys away from Yuuko. Yuuko becomes surprise and she calls Kuro but the three guys cannot see him.

"Who are you talking to brat?!", one guy asks.

Then one of the guys pulls Yuuko's hair. Suddenly, a man who has black hair with glasses punches the guy who pulls her hair and he punches the other two guys.

"Are you alright?" the man with glasses asks.

"Yes, thank you so much.", Yuuko bows.

"Be careful, many guys are like them. Don't talk to strangers, okay? I will go now. See you around.", the man with glasses smile.

"Okay, bye and thanks.", Yuuko smile.

Suddenly, Yuuko saw Kuro who was very mad.

"Yuuko...", Kuro glares at her.

"Kuro-san, I'm so sorry.", Yuuko bows deeply.

"DID I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK TO STRANGERS BEFORE RIGHT?!", Kuro mads at her.

"I'm sorry, Kuro-san.", Yuuko cried.

"ALSO YOU ARE THE ONE WHO SUPPOSE TO HELP TO THE OTHER PEOPLE BUT YOU ARE THE ONE WHO NEEDS HELP!", Kuro still mads at her.

"I'm sorry.", Yuuko cried.

"Geez! Now let's go. You still need to find someone who needs help.", Kuro sigh.

"Okay.", Yuuko said.

Then they saw an old woman who is searching for someone.

"Do you need help, Obaa-chan?", Yuuko asks.

"Yes. I need to find my grandson, he seems he lost somewhere.", Obaa-chan worries.

"If you would not mind, I can help you finding your grandson.", Yuuko smiles.

Then Obaa-chan describes her grandson. Her grandson has a black hair with brown eyes and was around 3'5'' tall.

"This is a good test Yuuko. If you find that old woman's grandson, you can have the chō cage.", Kuro smirks.

"Alright. I will accept.", Yuuko said.

Then, Yuuko starts searching for obaa-chan's grandson. Then Yuuko saw Obaa-chan's grandson hiding in the bush crying.

"So you are here. Your grandmother worries about you.", Yuuko hushes the child.

"I'm scared. I cannot see grandmother. I was lost.", the boy cried.

"I will sing to you then so you will not scared anymore, okay.", Yuuko smile.

"Flowers bloom in spring  
Oh, the sky spreads in summer  
They're engraved and sparkling  
In my heart

Rain falls in the morning  
Even on a day when I shut the window  
The light overflowing to my chest  
Is from above the clouds

Joy and sorrow  
I hold everything close while I'm walking  
They're things that firmly join  
My hand  
And your hand together

Autumn is at the waterside  
Winter lurks at the treetop  
There's a boundless kindness  
Deep in the world

Every time when night comes  
Let's offer a prayer  
Let's quietly greet  
The day to come tomorrow

Oh, a voice calling out from far, far away  
Guides me  
As if it smiles  
As if it sings  
The sound of wind echoes

Joy and sorrow  
I hold everything close while I'm walking  
They're things that firmly join  
My hand  
And your hand together...", Yuuko sings softly to the child.

The child stops crying. Then they walk to Obaa-chan and the grandson is very happy to see his grandmother. The grandmother thanked Yuuko and asks her name.

"Yuuko Chii. What is your name Obaa-chan?", Yuuko smiles.

"Kohane Doumeki. We need to go home now because it is pretty late. Thank you for helping finding my grandson.", Obaa-chan smile.

"Your welcome, Doumeki-san.", Yuuko smile.

"You can call me Kohane-san. See you around, Yuuko-chan.", Kohane smiled.

After finding Kohane's grandson, Yuuko and Kuro sits on the swing.

"Yuuko. Even though you do stupid this afternoon you past the test.", Kuro smile.

Then a bright light appears and the small chō cage appears.

"Wow! This is so pretty. So all I need to do is to gather the four seasons of chōs?", Yuuko asks.

"Yes and you only have one year to gather it. Now it is spring, you need to gather the spring chō before summer if not, you cannot fulfill your wish.", Kuro explains.

"I will do my best then to collect the spring chō.", Yuuko said determinedly.


	2. Chapter 2: Yuuko and The Spring Chō

**Chapter 2:** **Yuuko and The Spring Chō**

While Yuuko and Kuro walking in the streets, Yuuko asks something to Kuro.

"Now how we suppose to find those four people who has Chōs.", Yuuko asks.

"I THOUGHT YOU ALREADY KNOW HOW!", Kuro mads at Yuuko.

"I know but Japan is quite huge.", Yuuko cried.

"Don't complain!", Kuro mads at her.

Suddenly, the Chō cage is glowing. They saw a huge house with a crescent moon on the top of the roof.

"So someone who has strong powers in this house needs my help. Let's go inside, Kuro-san.", Yuuko said.

"I sense a strong power here. Let's go.", Kuro said.

Then they saw a two girls and they greet Yuuko and Kuro. The one girl has pink short hair and the other one has light blue long hair in pigtails. They enter inside the house and they saw the owner of the house sitting on the couch and the owner reads something while smoking his red pipe. Yuuko suddenly notice that the owner of the house was the one who has black hair with glasses who saved her to the three guys who tried to hurt her.

"So you are the one who owned this house. I sense something powerful here and I decided to enter to this house so I may able to help someone who is powerful.", Yuuko explained.

"This is not a house but a shop that grants anyone's wishes. The fact that you enter here means that you have a wish. There is no coincidence in this world but inevitable. So tell me your wish my child.", man with black hair with glasses said.

"My wish is to collect the four season of Chōs and place here in the Chō cage. I need spring Chō now before summer season will come. The Chō cage sense some powerful person here so I think one of the Chōs is here. Maybe I can get the spring Chō here.", Yuuko explained.

"So you need me to get the one of four season of Chōs. I'm afraid that you cannot find the spring Chō on me. I can still grant your wish but to grant your wish I required some compensation or payment so you speak.", man with black hair with glasses explained.

"What can I pay so I can get one of your four season of Chōs?", Yuuko asks.

"Work here as the payment. You can stay here if you want.", man with black hair with glasses said.

"Okay then. Thank you.", Yuuko agrees.

"Would you mind telling your name?", man with black hair with glasses asks.

"Yuuko Chii. Would you mind telling yours too?", Yuuko asks.

"Kimihiro Watanuki.", man with black hair with glasses said.

"Nice to meet you Watanuki-san. Take care of me for now on.", Yuuko said.

"Nice to meet you too Chii-san.", Watanuki said.

"You can call me Yuuko-chan.", Yuuko smiled.

"Okay then Yuuko-chan.", Watanuki smiled. "How about you over there, do you have wish too?" Watanuki asks.

"No, but I'm the current guardian of Yuuko.", Kuro said.

"You can stay here then since she also needs you. What is your name?", Watanuki asks.

"Kuro.", Kuro said.

"Nice to meet you Kuro.", Watanuki smiled.

"Nice to meet you too Watanuki.", Kuro nods.

"Since you are going to work here Yuuko-chan, I should introduce you to others who lives here also in this shop. First, this two girls here are Maru and Moro. Their full names are Marudashi and Morodashi. Maru is the one who has light blue long hair in pigtails and Moro is the one who has pink short hair.", Watanuki introduced.

"Nice to meet you Maru and Moro.", Yuuko smiles at them.

"This two meat bun-looking fur balls are Soel and Larg. They are Mokona Modokis.", Watanuki introduce.

"Hey Mokona is Mokona. We are not meat bun-looking fur balls.", the Mokonas chorus.

"Nice to meet you Soel-chan, Larg-chan. You guys looks so cute.", Yuuko smiles while hugging those two Mokonas.

"It tickles.", the Mokonas chorus.

"Yuuko-chan, will you fold some clothes while I'm making the dinner? Soel and Larg will show you where the clothes that needs to be fold.", Watanuki asks.

"Okay.", Yuuko said.

While Yuuko folds the clothes, Kuro asks her something.

"Are you sure that you're going to stay here? How we suppose to find the spring Chō if you are going to stay in here?", Kuro asks.

"I'm going to trust Watanuki-san. I sense his great power. I might able to get whatever the one of the four season of Chō he have.", Yuuko said.

"I sense some powers too on those Mokonas. Maybe they have too.", Kuro said.

Suddenly, the Mokonas come inside the room. Kuro suddenly sees that the Chō cage is glowing. Then the Mokonas asks Yuuko what is it.

"It is Chō cage. I need to collect the four season of Chō within one year and I need the spring Chō.", Yuuko explained.

"Why do you need to collect the four seasons of Chōs?", Soel asks.

"Because I have a wish and this is the payment for that wish.", Yuuko said.

"Would you mind telling me what is your wish?", Larg asks.

"My wish is to see someone who is very special and dear to me.", Yuuko said.

"Ah. I see. You know what, Watanuki is the same as you right now.", Larg said.

"Really?", Yuuko asks.

"Yes. He is still waiting for someone who is also very special and dear to him.", Soel said.

"I see. I wish he will find her someday.", Yuuko said.

"Her name was the same as you, Yuuko. Not only name, she really looks like you but older.", Larg said.

"Really? What a coincidence.", Yuuko surprise.

"There is no coincidence in this world but inevitable.", The Mokonas chorus.

"Yeah right...", Yuuko said.

"She was also the old owner of this shop who grants wishes during past until the time moves on.", Larg said.

"We are very sad because he waited so long and he became more hurt. I feel that I'm going to cry.", Soel said.

"Me too. If Soel is sad I'm sad too.", Larg said.

"Don't be sad. I'm sure that Watanuki-san will going to meet that woman that was very special and dear to him. I'm sure of it.", Yuuko said.

"I don't want to see Watanuki to be hurt.", the Mokonas cried.

"Don't cry. I will sing a song for you guys.", Yuuko hushes them.

Yuuko hugs them and she starts to sing a song to the Mokonas.

"Flowers bloom in spring  
Oh, the sky spreads in summer  
They're engraved and sparkling  
In my heart

Rain falls in the morning  
Even on a day when I shut the window  
The light overflowing to my chest  
Is from above the clouds

Joy and sorrow  
I hold everything close while I'm walking  
They're things that firmly join  
My hand  
And your hand together

Autumn is at the waterside  
Winter lurks at the treetop  
There's a boundless kindness  
Deep in the world

Every time when night comes  
Let's offer a prayer  
Let's quietly greet  
The day to come tomorrow

Oh, a voice calling out from far, far away  
Guides me  
As if it smiles  
As if it sings  
The sound of wind echoes

Joy and sorrow  
I hold everything close while I'm walking  
They're things that firmly join  
My hand  
And your hand together...", Yuuko sings softly.

"Your voice is so beautiful Yuuko. I feel less sad now.", Soel said.

"Me too. I feel sleepy now.", Larg said.

"Me too.", Soel said.

When the Mokonas falls asleep, a pink colored Chō appears on the Mokonas and enters the Chō cage.

"So the Mokonas have the spring Chō.", Yuuko said.

"Well, good job Yuuko.", Kuro smiled.

"Thank you, Kuro-san.", Yuuko smiled.

Suddenly, Watanuki enters the room and he saw the spring Chō inside the Chō cage. He also saw the Mokonas that were sleeping.

"It seems that you managed to get the spring Chō.", Watanuki smiled.

"Yep. I got them from the Mokonas.", Yuuko smiled.

"Your voice is very beautiful too. I heard you singing while I'm making the dinner.", Watanuki said.

"Thank you, Watanuki-san.", Yuuko smiled.

"When I heard that song, I remember someone who was very dear to me who also knew that song.", Watanuki said.

"Really? The Mokonas told me about that you were still waiting for someone who was very special and dear to you. I hope that you will able to meet her someday.", Yuuko said.

"Thank you.", Watanuki pats her head.

"Your welcome.", Yuuko smiled.

"The dinner is ready by the way. You can eat dinner with me. Kuro-san, if you want you can also eat with us too.", Watanuki invites them.

"Sure. I will not decline.", Kuro smirks.

Then they leave the Mokonas sleeping in the room and they eat the dinner together.


	3. Chapter 3: Yuuko and The Summer Chō

**Chapter 3:** **Yuuko and The Summer Chō**

"Could you please deliver this to Kiyokazu Kobato-san? This is her address.", Watanuki gives a box with a small piece of paper that indicates her address.

"Sure. Let's go Kuro-san." Yuuko said.

"Okay.", Kuro said.

When they found out the Kiyokazu residence, the Chō cage glows again.

"The summer Chō might be here.", Yuuko said.

Yuuko pushes the doorbell and a woman in mid-20s opens the door.

"Are you Kiyokazu Kobato-san?", Yuuko asks.

"Yes.", Kobato answer.

"Watanuki-san told me that I should deliver this to you.", Yuuko said.

"Oh. Thank you. What is your name? Are you a new employee in at his shop?", Kobato asks.

"Yes.", Yuuko nods.

"Tell him that I received it and take this strawberry cake. This my payment for the package to Mr. Watanuki.", Kobato smiled.

"Okay. We will go back to the store now.", Yuuko takes the cake box.

Then they go back to the store. Yuuko gives the strawberry cake to Watanuki. After that, she waters the sunflowers.

"I thought you were going to talk to that woman.", Kuro said.

"Not yet but we will meet because it is inevitable.", Yuuko said.

"I'm just telling you that you should not waste your time.", Kuro glares at her.

"I know Kuro-san.", Yuuko sigh.

The next day, Yuuko and Kuro goes to the grocery store to buy some goods that they need. After they gone to the grocery, they saw Kobato sitting on the swing looking very sad.

"Are you okay, Kobato-san?", Yuuko asks.

"Yeah.", Kobato said.

"I don't think so.", Kuro said.

"I think I'm not good at hiding my feelings eh?", Kobato sigh.

"If you tell me what is wrong maybe I can help, Kobato-san.", Yuuko said.

"Well my husband is not home for almost a couple of month and I heard the news that there was a plane crash that happened in Sapporo and my husband goes there for business trip. I was worried that maybe my husband was there in the plane crash.", Kobato cried.

"Don't think that way. Just pray that your husband will be safe. He will be come back for sure.", Yuuko grabs her hand and smiles.

"I wish that he was safe.", Kobato cried.

"Would you mind me to sing a song for you?", Yuuko asks.

"Okay go ahead.", Kobato said.

"Flowers bloom in spring  
Oh, the sky spreads in summer  
They're engraved and sparkling  
In my heart

Rain falls in the morning  
Even on a day when I shut the window  
The light overflowing to my chest  
Is from above the clouds

Joy and sorrow  
I hold everything close while I'm walking  
They're things that firmly join  
My hand  
And your hand together", Yuuko sings softly.

Then Kobato joins her and sings.

"Autumn is at the waterside  
Winter lurks at the treetop  
There's a boundless kindness  
Deep in the world

Every time when night comes  
Let's offer a prayer  
Let's quietly greet  
The day to come tomorrow

Oh, a voice calling out from far, far away  
Guides me  
As if it smiles  
As if it sings  
The sound of wind echoes

Joy and sorrow  
I hold everything close while I'm walking  
They're things that firmly join  
My hand  
And your hand together...", finishing the song together.

"I remember that song. I used to sing it when I was young. Thank you for comforting me.", Kobato smiled.

"No problem. Your husband will go back home soon.", Yuuko smiled.

Then a man in suit calls Kobato. He has long brown hair in tails and he has green eyes.

"So you are here.", a man in suit sigh.

"Fujimoto. You're home!", Kobato cries and hugs the man.

"So this is your husband, Kobato-san. I'm glad that he's home.", Yuuko smiled.

"I missed you so much, Fujimoto. I thought you died from the plane crash.", Kobato cried.

"What are you saying? It's true that there was a plane crash that happened at Sapporo but I was on different plane so I'm safe. Thank you for worrying for me.", Fujimoto hushes Kobato and hugs her.

Suddenly a green colored Chō appears on Kobato and then it goes to the Chō cage. Kobato was surprise and she asks Yuuko.

"What is that green colored butterfly? It glows brightly.", Kobato asks.

"It is a summer Chō. I need to collect four season of Chōs and I got the spring and summer Chōs. I still need to collect the autumn and winter Chōs. I need to collect the four season of Chōs before the next spring comes. ", Yuuko explained.

"Why do you need to collect those?", Kobato asks.

"Because I have a wish and these four season of Chōs are the payment for my wish.", Yuuko said.

"I see. I remembered doing something like that but I collected small pieces of confetti. Would you mind telling your wish?", Kobato asks.

"My wish is to see someone who is very special and dear to me.", Yuuko said.

"I see. I hope that you will meet that person. I'm glad that I can help you to attain that wish.", Kobato smile.

"Thank you Kobato-san. I think we should head back to the shop.", Yuuko said.

"You guy over there. What is your name?", Kobato asks Kuro.

"My name is Kuro and I'm currently her guardian.", Kuro said.

"Ah I see. You reminded me of my very dear friend of mine who was also my guardian when I was searching for confetti before. I know you can help her.", Kobato said.

"Well I hope. I just give her guidance.", Kuro said.

"Well I hope she can find all the Chōs.", Kobato smiled.

"We should go back to the shop now. It's pretty late. See you around then Kobato-san and Fujimoto-san.", Yuuko said.

When we gone back to the shop, Yuuko heads to the kitchen and puts all the good in the shelves and fridge. Then Yuuko saw Watanuki standing beside the door.

"You managed again to collect the Chōs, eh, Yuuko-chan?", Watanuki asks.

"Yes. I still need autumn and winter Chōs. Thank you for helping me by the way.", Yuuko said.

"No problem.", Watanuki smiled.

"You should eat dinner and take a rest. Your dinner is on the dinning table.", Watanuki said.

"Thank you.", Yuuko said.

"Goodnight then, Yuuko-chan.", Watanuki smiled.

"Goodnight, Watanuki-san.", Yuuko smiled.


	4. Chapter 4: Yuuko and The Autumn Chō

**Chapter 4:** **Yuuko and The Autumn Chō**

"The time passes by so fast right, Kuro-san?", Yuuko said.

"Yeah, so you need to find the two remaining Chōs. You still have few months to search for the remaining Chōs.", Kuro said.

"I will do my best to find the autumn Chō.", Yuuko said.

Then a tall guy with a dark brown short hair enters the shop. The tall guy has a bottle of sake in his hands.

"Are you looking for Watanuki-san?", Yuuko asks.

"Yes. Is he here?", the tall guy asks.

"He do some errands today. You can come back later.", Yuuko said.

Then Larg jumps and greets the tall guy.

"Hello, Doumeki! Yay! You bring a bottle of sake again.", Larg jumps happily.

"Yeah.", Doumeki said.

"Are you by chance, the son of Doumeki Kohane-san?", Yuuko asks.

"I'm her grandson. Do you know my grandma Kohane?", Doumeki asks.

"I met Kohane-san at the flower viewing and she was searching for his small grandson.", Yuuko explained.

"Oh. So you are the one who found my son. Thank you by the way.", Doumeki said.

"Your welcome. Please come here to the guest room. You can sit there and relax there. I will prepare some tea.", Yuuko smiled.

"Okay.", Doumeki said.

Yuuko prepares the tea and she serves the tea to Doumeki. Doumeki suddenly stares at her.

"Is there something wrong, Doumeki-san?", Yuuko asks.

"You really look like her.", Doumeki said.

"Who?", Yuuko asks.

"Yuuko-san, the old shop owner.", Doumeki said.

"Eh? Did you met her before?", Yuuko asks.

"Nope but my grandfather describes her clearly. She really looks like you.", Doumeki explains.

"I heard it from the Mokonas that I really look like Yuuko-san. The funny thing is we both have same name.", Yuuko said.

"Watanuki-san is still waiting for her. He is still waiting for her since hundred years after her death.", Doumeki sigh.

"Then why Watanuki-san wait someone who will never return?", Yuuko asks him sadly.

"Because he is still hoping that Yuuko-san will return and he stayed in the shop for a very long time. He doesn't aged because Yuuko-san's wish before she died was she wants Watanuki-san to be existing. That's why he wants to fulfill her wish and stayed in the shop hoping that Yuuko-san will return.", Doumeki explained.

"I see. I don't know why I feel very sad when I heard what you just said.", Yuuko said.

"Probably, because you are someone might be important to him.", Doumeki pats her head.

"I will try to heal Watanuki-san's heart. I want to help him.", Yuuko said.

"Please stay by his side. I feel that you are the one who will heal his heart.", Doumeki said.

"I cannot do that. I still have mission so I can fulfill my wish. But I can try to heal his heart until my mission is done.", Yuuko said.

"I see.", Doumeki said.

"Watanuki is here.", Soel said cheerfully.

"Yay! Dinner plus sake!" Larg jumps cheerfully.

Then Watanuki enters the guest room and he has the bento boxes in his hands.

"Oh, so you are here, Doumeki. How is your grandfather?", Watanuki said.

"He is good. I brought a bottle sake.", Doumeki said.

"Good.", Watanuki said.

"Yay! Sake!", Larg said cheerfully.

"What brings you here, Doumeki?", Watanuki asks.

"Grandma Himawari visited the temple last week and she brought her granddaughter. Her granddaughter has also bad luck like Grandma Himawari but that child's bad luck was worse than her grandmother. If she touched someone, very tragic happened to that person that she touched. Some kids in her school bullies her and say nasty to her that's why that child doesn't want to go to school anymore. My son told me about this and the good thing is my son doesn't response to that child's bad luck like me or grandfather.", Doumeki explained.

"I see. I can give this pendant to her to reduce her bad luck. I still need compensation from that child.", Watanuki said.

"You cannot go near to that child. You know what will happened to you.", Doumeki warns him.

"I can go.", Yuuko said.

"Oi!", Kuro surprise.

"I want to help that child at least.", Yuuko said.

"I sense some power on Yuuko. Maybe she cannot respond to that child's bad luck. But, are you sure about helping that child, Yuuko-chan?", Doumeki asks.

"Yep.", Yuuko smiled.

"But...", Watanuki hesitates.

"It's alright. I want to help.", Yuuko said.

"Alright. I will come back here and pick you up, Yuuko-chan.", Doumeki said.

The next day, Yuuko, Kuro and Doumeki goes to the temple. Yuuko greets Kohane and Doumeki's son.

"The Chō cage is glowing again." Kuro said.

"Let's go then.", Yuuko said.

Then Yuuko goes inside the temple and she saw Doumeki's grandfather.

"So you are Doumeki's grandfather.", Yuuko said.

"Yes. What is your name child?", grandfather asks.

"Yuuko Chii, Doumeki-san.", Yuuko said.

"You can call me Shizuka-san. You and that woman are same name.", Shizuka said.

"Yeah...", Yuuko said.

"So, do you want to see Himawari-san's granddaughter eh? She is in her room reading some books. I will show you the way.", Shizuka said.

Then they go inside the room where Himawari-san's granddaughter is.

"Who is she Shizuka-san?", Himawari's granddaughter asks.

"Her name is Yuuko Chii. She wants to talk to you.", Shizuka answered.

"I will leave you guys alone for now. If you need anything, Yuuko-chan, call me.", Shizuka said.

Then Shizuka leaves them alone and goes to the guest room.

"What is your name?", Yuuko asks

"GO AWAY! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!", Himawari's granddaughter cried.

"I won't die because I still have mission. For now, I need to help you atleast.", Yuuko holds Himawari's granddaughter's hand.

"No one can help me. Every people I touched, they have severe bad luck and sometimes they died. They died because of me.", Himawari's granddaughter cried.

"Don't blame yourself. It is not your fault to have that bad luck. You didn't intend to harm people. Your grandmother has that kind of bad luck too but she still have friends like Shizuka-san and Watanuki-san.", Yuuko said.

"But I don't have any friends. I don't want to harm anyone that's why I don't make friends.", Himawari's granddaughter cried.

"You are friends with Doumeki-san's son right? So you still have a friend.", Yuuko smiled.

"We are always friends right?", Doumeki's son suddenly enters the room and asks Himawari's granddaughter.

"WAAAAAAAAH!", Himawari's granddaughter cried out loud.

"Now stop crying. Your face will become ugly if you cry a lot. Now I will give you something to reduce your bad luck.", Yuuko hushes her.

Yuuko gives the pendant to Himawari's granddaughter. The granddaughter wears it.

"This is so pretty. So my bad luck will reduce and I can make friends more?", Himawari's granddaughter asks.

"Yes.", Yuuko smiled.

"Thank you...", Himawari's granddaughter cried.

"Don't start crying again. Do you want me to sing a song for you?", Yuuko asks.

"Yuuko-chan's voice is so pretty so you should listen to it, Rina-chan.", Doumeki's son said.

"So you are Rina-chan.", Yuuko smiled at Rina. "What is your name boy?", Yuuko suddenly asks Doumeki's son.

"Kei Doumeki.", Kei said.

"Nice to meet you, Rina-chan and Kei-chan. Well then, I will start to sing a song for you guys.", Yuuko smiled.

"Okay.", they both chorus.

"Flowers bloom in spring  
Oh, the sky spreads in summer  
They're engraved and sparkling  
In my heart

Rain falls in the morning  
Even on a day when I shut the window  
The light overflowing to my chest  
Is from above the clouds

Joy and sorrow  
I hold everything close while I'm walking  
They're things that firmly join  
My hand  
And your hand together

Autumn is at the waterside  
Winter lurks at the treetop  
There's a boundless kindness  
Deep in the world

Every time when night comes  
Let's offer a prayer  
Let's quietly greet  
The day to come tomorrow

Oh, a voice calling out from far, far away  
Guides me  
As if it smiles  
As if it sings  
The sound of wind echoes

Joy and sorrow  
I hold everything close while I'm walking  
They're things that firmly join  
My hand  
And your hand together...", Yuuko sings softly to them.

Suddenly, the two children are sleeping. Then a golden yellow colored Chō appears on Rina and goes to the Chō cage.

"So that child has the autumn Chō. That is a good payment for the pendant that you just gave her.", Kuro said.

"The pendant is not mine originally.", Yuuko said.

"So you can get the winter Chō to Watanuki then.", Kuro concludes.

"Yeah.", Yuuko said.

"Since you collect the three of the four season of Chōs, the Chō cage will glow brightly when we go back to the shop.", Kuro said.

Then Shizuka enters the room and they saw the children sleeping. He puts the blanket on the children.

"So you managed to give the necklace to Rina-chan.", Shizuka smiled.

"Yeah. I hope Kei-chan will stay by her side because he is only her friend who doesn't respond to bad luck.", Yuuko smiled.

"Yeah.", Shizuka said.

"Could you tell Kei-chan that he should stay by Rina-chan's side and be friends with her always?", Yuuko asks.

"Sure.", Shizuka said.

"Thank you. We should get going now.", Yuuko smiled.

"Okay. Tell Watanuki that how is he now, okay?", Shizuka asks.

"Sure.", Yuuko bows.

Then Yuuko and Kuro walks out of the temple and walks back to the shop. When they reach the shop, the Chō cage glows very brightly.

"You are right, Kuro-san.", Yuuko said.

"Now, you should not waste your time. You should get the winter Chō before spring comes.", Kuro said.

"I will do my best, Kuro-san.", Yuuko said.


	5. Chapter 5: Yuuko and The Winter Chō

**Chapter 5:** **Yuuko and The Winter Chō**

"Watanuki-san, I will wash those plates.", Yuuko grabs the plates and wash them.

"Thank you. I will fold some clothes then.", Watanuki smiled.

"Okay.", Yuuko said.

After she washed all the plates, she goes to the balcony and she saw Watanuki hugging a red kimono with many white flower design.

"Watanuki-san, are you alright?", Yuuko asks.

"Yes.", Watanuki shows fake smile.

"I know you are still waiting for her.", Yuuko said.

"Yeah. When you came here, you reminded me of her. Her name was Yuuko Ichihara. She had very long black hair just like yours. She had ruby eyes just like yours. For some reason, I always thought that are you Yuuko-san that I've always waiting so long.", Watanuki said sadly.

"Do you love Yuuko-san?", Yuuko asks.

"Why did you ask?", Watanuki asks.

"Because you were always waiting for her.", Yuuko answer.

"Yeah. She is very special and dear to me. I guess I fall in loved with her before she died until now. I will wait for her no matter how long it will takes.", Watanuki said.

"What if she will not come back? How long will you wait?", Yuuko asks him.

"She will come back. Even if it will take forever for me to wait for her, I will wait for her.", Watanuki said.

"Watanuki-san, are you free tomorrow?", Yuuko asks.

"Yeah?", Watanuki answers.

"Let's go out tomorrow.", Yuuko smiled.

"Alright.", Watanuki said.

"I'm going to sleep now. Good night.", Yuuko said.

"Good night.", Watanuki said.

When Yuuko goes in her room, she saw Kuro seating on the floor.

"Yuuko, winter will be end tomorrow. You need to get the winter Chō from Watanuki.", Kuro said.

"I know Kuro-san but I need to heal Watanuki-san's heart. I want to spent my last day tomorrow with him. I want him to be happy at least.", Yuuko said.

"How about your wish, Yuuko? You want to meet the person who was very special and dear to you right?", Kuro asks her.

"Yep but I realize that Watanuki-san is very special to me and I love him. That's why I want to spent time with him so I can heal his heart.", Yuuko said.

"Alright. You go to sleep now. I will take a walk. Good night.", Kuro said.

"Good night, Kuro-san.", Yuuko said.

Then Kuro saw Kobato, sitting on the swing again. He sits beside her and sigh.

"What's wrong Kuro-san?", Kobato asks.

"Yuuko's last day in the human world will be tomorrow. I might go back to the spirit world. Yuuko told me that she wants to spend her last day tomorrow with Watanuki instead of getting the winter Chō from him. Her wish was changed because she fell in love with him.", Kuro said.

"Things are changing every time. Everything that happens is inevitable and has meaning to it. We don't know why it happened yet but as time goes by, destiny gives us answer.", Kobato said.

"Does it apply to the spirit world?", Kuro asks.

"Not only to spirit world but also in all worlds that exist.", Kobato answer.

"I don't know how to change Yuuko's wish. Ushagi told me in my dream that her wish cannot be change.", Kuro sigh.

"It means that Yuuko's wish is inevitable and has meaning to it. That's why destiny don't allowed you to change it. You really remind me of my guardian before.", Kobato said.

"Are you also like Yuuko before?", Kuro said.

"Yes. I was came to the human world having temporary soul like hers and I collected confetti that came from the people who was hurt that needs help. I have a wish too, to go somewhere which is to the person I loved. I realized it when I regain my memories from the past. Maybe her special someone is Watanuki-san.", Kobato said.

"I hope that her special person is Watanuki. She loves him very much now.", Kuro said.

"I hope so. I have question.", Kobato said.

"What is it?", Kuro asks.

"Do you know Yuuko-chan's past before you guys came to the human world?", Kobato asks.

"She was the witch of dimension. Therefore she was a powerful being. She died before but someone wished that she should be alive and that person was so powerful that the time halted. Because the time moves on, she died again and her soul was brought in the spirit world. When her soul was in the spirit world, she told God that she wished to see the person who was very special and dear to her and that person was waiting for her. So God gave her a chance to reincarnate but she needs to pay it which is the four season of Chōs.", Kuro answer.

"I see. You told me that the person she wants to meet was waiting right?", Kobato asks.

"Yeah.", Kuro answers.

"Maybe that person is Watanuki-san because I heard from his friends that he's waiting for the person who was also very special and dear to him and he waits for more than hundred years.", Kobato said.

"I don't know.", Kuro sigh.

"I should get going, Kuro-san. I hope Yuuko-chan will meet someone who is very special and dear to her.", Kobato smiled.

"Good night.", Kuro said.

"Good night.", Kobato said.

The next day, Yuuko fixes her hair and she puts a flower pins on her hair. Then she wears a pink blouse with white collar and yellow ribbon in center of the collar and a red skirt with bamboo-like design at the bottom of the skirt.

"Are you ready, Yuuko-chan?", Watanuki asks.

"Yep.", Yuuko said and then she goes out of her room.

"You looks so cute Yuuko-chan.", Watanuki smiled.

"Thank you.", Yuuko smiled.

They go to the park. Then they go to the lake and they ride on the boat. After that, they eat lunch in a fast food. After that they go back to the park and they walk together.

"Can I hold your hand, Yuuko-chan?", Watanuki asks.

"Sure.", Yuuko smiled.

"Yuuko, you still don't get the winter Chō?", Watanuki asks.

"Nope.", Yuuko answer.

"This is the last day of winter. If you don't get it, you will not able to fulfill your wish.", Watanuki said.

"I just want to spend time with you instead. Tomorrow I'm gone now.", Yuuko smiled.

"Could you stay here instead?", Watanuki asks.

"I've love too but I don't belong here. Would you want me to sing a song before I leave tomorrow?", Yuuko asks.

"Sure. I want to hear it.", Watanuki asks.

"Flowers bloom in spring  
Oh, the sky spreads in summer  
They're engraved and sparkling  
In my heart

Rain falls in the morning  
Even on a day when I shut the window  
The light overflowing to my chest  
Is from above the clouds

Joy and sorrow  
I hold everything close while I'm walking  
They're things that firmly join  
My hand  
And your hand together

Autumn is at the waterside  
Winter lurks at the treetop  
There's a boundless kindness  
Deep in the world

Every time when night comes  
Let's offer a prayer  
Let's quietly greet  
The day to come tomorrow

Oh, a voice calling out from far, far away  
Guides me  
As if it smiles  
As if it sings  
The sound of wind echoes

Joy and sorrow  
I hold everything close while I'm walking  
They're things that firmly join  
My hand  
And your hand together...", Yuuko sings softly.

"You really reminded me of Yuuko-san. She also sing that song to make the Mokonas fall asleep. Your voice is so beautiful like hers. Thank you for everything, Yuuko-chan. You make me happy.", Watanuki smiled.

"I'm glad that I've made you happy, Watanuki-san.", Yuuko smiled.

"Let's go back to the shop now. It's getting dark now.", Watanuki said.

"Yeah.", Yuuko said.

After they gone back to the shop, Yuuko goes to her room and she saw Kuro sitting on the floor.

"You don't even get the winter Chō from him.", Kuro sigh.

"It's alright. I made Watanuki-san happy.", Yuuko smiled.

The next day, Yuuko and Kuro leaves the shop and goes to the park full of cherry blossom trees and plum blossom trees that are blooming. Then Ushagi appears above the sky.

"It's time I guess.", Yuuko said.

Ushagi nods. Then he uses his magic and the magic circle appears on the ground where Yuuko was standing. Suddenly, Yuuko saw Watanuki running towards her.

"Yuuko-chan!", Watanuki calls her.

"Watanuki-san.", Yuuko greets him

"That magic circle...", Watanuki notice.

"If you know that magic circle, it means you've known the witch of dimension. God gave her a chance to reincarnate so she can fulfill her wish- to meet the person who was very special and dear to her. But she didn't managed to get the winter Chō.", Kuro said.

"Are you Yuuko-san that I've waited so long?", Watanuki asks.

"If I'm the one then I'm glad, Watanuki-san.", Yuuko said.

"I was really happy that your back. I don't realize that it was you that I've waited so long until I saw your magic circle. Please don't leave now. I need you so much, Yuuko.", Watanuki cried.

Then the blue colored winter Chō appears on Watanuki and fills up the Chō cage. The Chō cage dissolves and became a rainbow butterfly that glows brightly.

"Kimihiro Watanuki-san, I'm very grateful to meet you and I want to stay with you but I still need to meet the person who is very special and dear to me. I need to go now. Thank you for everything.", Yuuko said.

Suddenly, Watanuki tries to hug Yuuko but she disappears and turns into colourful butterfly and Kuro also disappears. Then Ushagi uses magic on Watanuki and he suddenly lost his consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6: Yuuko and The Special Person

**Chapter 6:** **Yuuko and The Special Person**

Watanuki found out that he lost his consciousness and he was carried to the shop by Doumeki. Watanuki is still lay on the bed.

"We Mokonas were worried because you lost your consciousness at the park.", Larg said.

"Are you alright now, Watanuki?", Soel asks.

"Yeah.", Watanuki smiled.

Watanuki saw a blue coloured butterfly on his side and he touches it. Then the butterfly glows so brightly.

"Yuuko...", Watanuki remembers everything that happened yesterday.

Then Watanuki asks the Mokonas if they remember Yuuko Chii but they don't. Then he goes to the shrine and he saw the Rina and Kei playing together.

"Do you guys remember, Yuuko-chan?", Watanuki asks.

"No we don't.", Rina-chan answer.

"Where is your grandfather Kei-chan?", Watanuki asks.

"He is inside the house.", Kei answer.

Watanuki goes inside and he asks Shizuka if he remembers Yuuko Chii but he don't. Suddenly, someone knocks the door and they saw Kobato. Suddenly, Watanuki asks her if she remembers Yuuko Chii and she remembers.

"Why does not everyone remember Yuuko-chan.", Watanuki asks.

"Maybe Ushagi erased the memories of the people who met her since her soul was only temporary soul. Kuro-san told me about Yuuko-chan.", Kobato said.

"Would you tell me what Kuro told you about Yuuko-chan?", Watanuki asks.

"He told me that Yuuko-chan was the witch of dimension in the past who died before but someone wished that she should be alive. That person's power was so strong so the time was halted and she remained alive. When the time moves on, she died again. Her soul was taken to the spirit world and she told to God that she had a wish.", Kobato tells what Kuro told her about Yuuko-chan.

"And that wish is she wants to meet the person who is very special and mean to her, right?", Watanuki interrupts.

"Right. Kuro also told me that person she wants to meet is also waiting for her. Therefore, God gave her a chance to be reincarnate but she needs to collect...", Kobato said.

"The four season of Chōs as the payment for that wish, right?", Watanuki confirms.

"Correct.", Kobato said.

"So are you telling that Yuuko-san was returned but only have a temporary soul?", Shizuka asks.

"Yep.", Kobato answer. "Watanuki-san, if you are the one who is Yuuko-chan's very special and dear person, you guys will meet some time.", Kobato confirms.

"When is that some time?", Watanuki asks.

"Maybe right now, today, tomorrow or in other day.", Kobato said.

"I hope I will meet with her again.", Watanuki wishes.

Ten years have been passed. It was spring and the cherry blossoms in the store's garden are blooming. Watanuki is sitting on the balcony. He remembers the song that Yuuko used to sing. Then he started to sing the song.

"Flowers bloom in spring  
Oh, the sky spreads in summer  
They're engraved and sparkling  
In my heart

Rain falls in the morning  
Even on a day when I shut the window  
The light overflowing to my chest  
Is from above the clouds

Joy and sorrow  
I hold everything close while I'm walking  
They're things that firmly join  
My hand  
And your hand together

Autumn is at the waterside  
Winter lurks at the treetop  
There's a boundless kindness  
Deep in the world

Every time when night comes  
Let's offer a prayer  
Let's quietly greet  
The day to come tomorrow

Oh, a voice calling out from far, far away  
Guides me  
As if it smiles  
As if it sings  
The sound of wind echoes

Joy and sorrow  
I hold everything close while I'm walking  
They're things that firmly join  
My hand  
And your hand together...", Watanuki sings.

Suddenly, he heard a woman singing a same song that he sang. Then the woman enters the shop. The woman has very long straight black hair and her eyes are like rubies and she wear. She looks very young like 17 year old or 18 year old.

"When I heard what you just sang, I was familiar to that song and I decided to sang it before coming in to this house.", woman said.

"This is a shop that grants wishes. There is no coincidence in this world but inevitable. The fact that you are in this shop, it means that you have a wish. Now tell me you wish.", Watanuki explained.

"I want to meet someone who is very special and dear to me.", woman said.

"I will grant your wish. For the payment, can you sing that song to me?", Watanuki asks.

"Sure I can.", woman smiled.

"Also, I need to give this to you.", Watanuki puts the blue coloured butterfly to the woman's hands.

"Chō?", woman said.

Then the woman starts singing in the balcony.

"Flowers bloom in spring  
Oh, the sky spreads in summer  
They're engraved and sparkling  
In my heart

Rain falls in the morning  
Even on a day when I shut the window  
The light overflowing to my chest  
Is from above the clouds...", the woman starts crying and her tears drop on the Chō.

Then a strong wind approaches to the woman and a very bright light appears. The woman suddenly screams.

"Are you okay?", Watanuki asks.

"I see now... I found the person who was very special and dear to me. I was so happy but my tears don't stop falling. I always thought that when I will meet you, I should face you with a smile but I'm crying right now. I'm sorry if you waited so long.", woman cried.

"Yuuko-san?", Watanuki asks.

"Yes. I'm home Kimihiro Watanuki.", Yuuko cried.

"I waited you so long, Yuuko-san. Welcome home.", Watanuki smiled.

Then Yuuko runs to Watanuki and she hugs him very tightly while crying. Watanuki hugs her back and they hug each other.

Kuro was watching behind the wall of the shop. He realizes that Yuuko's special person that she dears is Kimihiro Watanuki. He was glad that her wish was fulfill and he able to help for her wish. Then he vanishes and goes back to the spirit world.

Ushagi spreads his magic to the sky. The Mokonas regain their memories with Yuuko as well as the others who met Yuuko.


End file.
